


Tributo d'amore

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mancano pochi giorni al matrimonio di jared. Jensen si è accorto che lo ama e non vuole perderlo. Riuscirà a fargli cambiare idea e ad annullare il matrimonio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tributo d'amore

“SEI UNA TESTA DI CAZZO!!” gridava Jared contro un intimidito Jensen.

“Jared, adesso calmati e lasciami spiegare…..” provò a frenarlo Jensen.

“UN CORNO!” sbottò Jared, allontanando la sua mano.

  

“Jared!”

“Hai solo la minima idea di quanto ti morivo dietro? Di quanti sospiri, quanto mi struggevo d’amore per te???”

“ascolta….”

“Te l’avevo detto! Tu lo sapevi!” 

  

Jensen stette zitto, sapendo di meritarsi quella sfuriata.

  

“E ricordi cosa mi hai risposto? Non posso ricambiarti, Jared, mi dispiace…sono etero e non sono attratto sessualmente dal mio migliore amico. Mi piacciono le tette!!”

  Jensen si mise a fissare il pavimento.

  “E adesso….” Disse Jared puntandogli l’indice contro “mi vieni a dire, a pochi giorni dal mio matrimonio, che mi hai sempre amato?” chiese Jared, la voce piena di delusione, lo sguardo ferito.

  “Mi dispiace Jared, io volevo solo che tu fossi felice, non volevo negarti una famiglia, dei figli…..”

  Jared ruggi di frustrazione, gettando un soprammobile di vetro per terra, che si infranse.

  “IO VOLEVO SOLO STARE CON TE!!” disse Jared, la voce piena di furia.

Jensen lo guardò con sguardo pieno di rimorso.

  “è UN MATRIMONIO, JENSEN! NON SI PUò CANCELLARE! “ disse ancora Jared gridando, ma stavolta il suo tono era ferito, addolorato e stava piangendo. Non era più iroso.

  Jensen capiva solo adesso quanto doveva essere profondo il sentimento di Jared.

Solo quando venne a sapere del suo matrimonio comprese quanto fosse profondo il suo. Comprese quanto dovesse dirgli la verità, prima di perderlo per sempre.

  Senza pensare, altrimenti non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio, si fece avanti, gli afferrò la faccia e lo baciò.

 

Percepi la sorpresa di Jared, senti che lui cercò di mandarlo via, ma Jensen non gli permise di sottrarsi al bacio. Lo attaccò al muro, e continuò a baciarlo, tenendogli le dita delle mani nelle sue.

Jared quando senti Jensen prendergli le mani, non riusci più a resistere.

 

Si baciarono in modo famelico, con la frenesia di chi si è a lungo desiderato, e Jared fece dei lunghi sospiri di piacere quando Jensen lo baciò anche sul collo, con passione.

 

Si staccarono quasi con dolore l’uno dall’altro.

 

Jensen non sapeva cosa pensava di risolvere.

 

Davvero sono stato cosi scemo da pensare di mettere a posto tutto con un bacio?

 

Ma non si aspettava neanche che Jared reagisse in modo cosi cinico e freddo:

“Devi andartene. Non ti voglio al mio matrimonio, tra una settimana.”

Non lo guardò mentre lo disse. Jensen senti il suo cuore fare CRAC.

Lo stava rifiutando, e capi che lo stava punendo per averlo rifiutato per primo.

“Non posso , sono il testimone….”

“Prenderò un altro!”

“Jared, ti scongiuro, ripensaci. Non è un capriccio. Io voglio stare con te. Davvero.”  
Jensen non disse che lo amava, perché era troppo umiliante da dire, dopo essere stato rifiutato.

 

Jared rise e un altro pezzo del cuore di Jensen sprofondò.

 

“Pensi di risolvere tutto con un bacio? Hai idea della posizione in cui mi stai mettendo? Non posso fermare tutto all’ultimo momento. Il matrimonio è tra una settimana!!”

“Puoi, se vuoi. Se non vuoi è perché non mi ami abbastanza!” gli disse Jensen duro.

 

Fu la volta di Jared di attaccarlo al muro stavolta.

“Non ho mai detto di amarti ancora. Sei un po’ superbo , non credi?”

 

Un altro colpo al cuore per Jensen, ma non voleva crederci.

“Se non mi ami più, perché hai risposto al bacio?”

 

Jared decise di non rispondere. Disse invece:

“Sei tu che non mi amavi abbastanza. Sei stato tu a buttarmi tra le braccia di Gen.”

“No…ti amavo cosi tanto da non volerti negare la felicità di una famiglia e ti amo cosi tanto da essere ora egoista e chiederti di rinunciare a tutto per me!!!” gridò Jensen.

 

Quella frase era decisamente forte e piena di contraddizioni, ma fece comunque effetto.

Jared lo guardò stranito, ma poi rispose:  
“Che cosa vuoi , Jensen?”

“Voglio che annulli il matrimonio….per me…” disse Jensen , decidendo di essere sincero…di umiliarsi, inzerbinirsi, pur di riaverlo con sé.

 

Jared ci pensò su e poi disse: “Mi stai chiedendo di scegliere te, ma quando si trattava di fare la stessa cosa per me, tu non l’hai fatto…” disse ferito.

“Non è cosi. Ho scelto te. La prima volta ho scelto te, lasciandoti andare, e adesso scelgo noi.”

 

Ci fu un silenzio più lungo degli altri, in cui Jared stava quasi per cedere, ma poi non ci riusci.

 

“Hai ragione, ti amo…ti amo ancora, ma se vuoi convincermi dovrai fare di meglio di cosi…”

“Maledizione, Jared…”

“No…no…no…maledizione niente….io ho sofferto come un cane per il tuo rifiuto, arrivi tu ora sapendo che tra una settimana mi sposo e mi rovesci tutto addosso…mi stai facendo del male, Jensen.”

 

Jensen senti come se l’ultimo pezzo del suo cuore se n’era andato via in questo momento.

 

“Perdonami, io non voglio farti del male…se può renderti felice, me ne vado…non avrei mai dovuto venire…”

Mentre se ne stava andando veramente, Jared lo rimproverò, scuotendo la testa.  
“Vedi? Continui a rifarlo.”

“COSA?” chiese Jensen, ora davvero innervosito da tutti quei cambi d’umore di Jared, che lo confondevano di più.

 

“Io voglio…io voglio solo che tu mi dimostri quanto davvero ci tieni a me e non è con due paroline dolci, che per quanto possono sciogliermi, non contano più dei fatti, che mi convincerai.”

“Maledizione, Jared. Cosa vuoi che faccia???”

“Non devo dirtelo io. Hai detto che mi ami? Dimostramelo, e non violentandomi con un bacio!”

 

Jensen lo fissò stranito per molti secondi, vide vacillare lo sguardo di Jared, che forse, stava cominciando a pentirsi di avergli detto di non farlo…attimi in cui Jensen pensò di mandare tutto al diavolo e inchiodarlo di nuovo al muro e convincerlo a suon di baci, carezze e promesse.

 

Ma poi, finito tutto, Jared l’avrebbe rimandato via di nuovo, e ferito di nuovo!

 

“Vaffanculo, Jared!” gli disse a quel punto, solo perché non sapeva cos’altro dire o fare, abbandonando la sua casa.

 

 

 

*

Non era come se Jared non si fosse reso conto di essere stato troppo arrogante, okay?  
Ci aveva pensato.

Aveva impiegato i successivi tre giorni a cercare di dire a Gen che il matrimonio era annullato, ma ogni volta che provava a parlarle, Gen gli parlava di confetti, del pranzo al ristorante, degli invitati, della torta, della luna di miele.

Poi ci si mettevano anche i genitori di Jared e quelli di Gen. Telefonavano, si congratulavano, volevano sapere dei preparativi per la cerimonia.

Gli abiti. La macchina. Jared si sentiva male se doveva prendere degli appunti di tutte le cose che avevano organizzato.

 

 

Qualche mese fa, Jared a un bar, aveva visto una coppia divorziata litigare per gli alimenti.  
Avevano messo su un bello teatrino. Tutti si giravano a guardarli.

  

Quanto coraggio ci vuole a mettere in moto il trattore e sradicare una piantagione che hai impiegato sei o sette anni per far crescere? Quanto coraggio ci vuole, dopo tutto il tempo che ci hai messo a scoprire come preparare il suolo e quando seminare e quanta acqua irrigare e quando raccogliere, dire bellamente:  
devo mollare questi piselli, non mi servono a niente, meglio provare con il mais o i fagioli.?”

Era questo che pensava Jared.

 

 

*

Il quarto e il quinto giorno, li passò invece ad avercela con Jensen. Era stato arrogante, e non ci teneva davvero a lui, altrimenti avrebbe insistito. Avrebbe provato ancora.  
Pensava queste cose mentre piangeva nel sonno.

 

*

Il sesto e settimo giorno, si era rassegnato. La loro non era una favola, era solo un’infatuazione destinata a finire in tempo breve. Non erano stati capaci di rischiare tutto per stare con l’altro, quindi non meritavano di stare insieme.

 

 

Mentre era in chiesa, vedeva le decorazioni bianche, gli invitati, e pensava che a casa e al ristorante ne avrebbe trovate delle altre. ODIAVA quelle maledette decorazioni, e odiava Jensen perché non si era presentato in chiesa.

  

Neanche a vedermi in chiesa è venuto… pensava, e poco aveva importanza il fatto che gli avesse detto di non presentarsi…il suo cuore non avrebbe fatto la spia.

  

Stava quasi per convincersi che era felice…tutta quell’allegria, era un giorno di festa dopotutto, e Gen era splendida…forse poteva imparare ad amarla, potevano essere felici dopotutto.

Poi vide Jensen e tutto si arrestò come il colpo di un fucile.

Jensen era in mezzo agli invitati, davanti alla panca , come tutti, e gli sorrideva conciliante.

Jared da un lato avrebbe voluto sbatterlo fuori, dall’altro lato era contento che fosse li.

Era però arrabbiato del fatto che stesse accettando tutto senza aver neanche provato un’ulteriore volta a fermarlo. Era ferito da questo.

 

Erano al punto ora, che il prete stava chiedendo se qualcuno avesse qualcosa da dire su questo matrimonio, e Jared fu sorpreso quando jensen si alzò in piedi e disse “IO.” 

 

Tutti i presenti si voltarono sbalorditi, compreso Jared. Non poteva crederci. Jensen non poteva fargli una cosa simile nel suo giorno di festa.

  

“Devo…devo dire delle cose…ma ehi, rilassatevi “ disse Jensen, ridendo e facendo dei cenni con le mani, per calmare la folla che rumoreggiava” non è quello che pensate, non sono contrario al matrimonio di Jared, ma il mio amico qui presente, mi ha chiesto di fare un gesto forte”

 

Jared sentiva il cuore pulsargli all’impazzata mentre cercava di mettere insieme i pezzi “non sono contrario al matrimonio di Jared “ e “ il mio amico mi ha chiesto un gesto forte “. Gli sembravano due parole che non potevano andare bene insieme.

 

“Sono innamorato, signori.”

 

Jared senti il cuore accelerargli ancora e quando Jensen fece una pausa studiata, per poi dire ancora:  
“Di un uomo”, il cuore minacciò di scoppiargli fuori dal petto.

“è cosi, signori. Il grande attore Jensen Ackles è innamorato di un uomo. Non bombardatemi di flash, grazie. “ disse Jensen, ridacchiando, alludendo alla marea di fotografi che aveva distolto l’attenzione dal matrimonio di Jared per concentrarsi su di lui.

“C’è un motivo per cui lo sto dicendo ora e qui…non è mia intenzione rubare la scena al mio migliore amico, oggi è la sua festa e deve godersela appieno, ma mi chiese un gesto forte. Il mio amico Jared sa del mio amore per quest’uomo e mi ha chiesto un gesto forte. Dichiarare il mio amore in chiesa , al suo matrimonio, per dare un messaggio forte! Il messaggio che l’amore omosessuale non è qualcosa che va contro la religione, né qualcosa di cui bisogna vergognarsi o nascondersi.  
Dedico questo mio amore all’uomo di cui sono profondamente innamorato e dedico questa dichiarazione anche al mio amico Jared, perché se non mi avesse spinto a farlo, oggi non avrei mandato questo messaggio cosi importante.

Mi spiace se manco di rispetto al prete qui presente, alla chiesa, o a qualcuno di voi in particolare, ma dovevo farlo.”

 

“Jensen…” lo interruppe Jared.

 

“Non ho finito.” Disse gentilmente Jensen. 

“Volevo anche dire che sono contento che come me, hai trovato l’amore, Jared. Sei una bella persona, il mio migliore amico, e non c’è niente che io desideri di più che vederti felice, e sappi che ti resterò sempre accanto.”

 

Quest’ultima frase fini accompagnata dal fragrore di un applauso cui anche il prete si commosse alla fine.

 

Jared si asciugò gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Sapeva cosa aveva voluto fare Jensen. Dichiarargli il suo amore davanti a tutti, ma senza metterlo nella situazione sofferta di scegliere. Non voleva fargli fare un figuraccia davanti a tutti, ma non dicendo il suo nome, ha voluto dargli la possibilità di scegliere.

  E adesso che cosa poteva fare? Jensen gli aveva detto che comunque vada, ci sarebbe stato per sempre. Poteva semplicemente ignorare tutto, provare a farsi una vita con Gen, e col tempo questo sarebbe stato solo il dolce ricordo di un amore mai nato.

Un amore impossibile.

Oppure poteva mandare tutto al diavolo.

Al diavolo…al diavolo tutto….

“Jared? Gli anelli.” lo sollecitò il prete.

“No….” disse Jared, come tornato da un incantesimo.

Jensen si alzò in piedi sentendo quel NO.

“Come, scusi?”

“No!” disse più forte. “Mi dispiace, Gen. Mi dispiace per tutto.”  
“Jared, cosa…va tutto bene?” esordi Gen allarmata.

“No! non va tutto bene…per niente…l’uomo di cui parla Jensen, sono io…”

 

Un coro di OHHHHH invase la chiesa.

I fotografi cominciarono a scattare foto all’impazzata.

 

“Come puoi farmi una cosa del genere? Come puoi farlo?” chiedeva una sconvolta Genevieve.

“Mi dispiace Gen..io non posso sposarti…”

 

Lo schiaffo arrivò come da copione. Cosi come poi arrivarono le amiche e i parenti della sposa a trattenere Genevieve per impedirgli di saltargli addosso, graffiarlo e quant’altro.

 

Ci fu un gran trambusto durante il quale il prete cercava disperatamente di ripristinare l’ordine….la folla cominciò ad accalcarsi ora da Jared , ora da Gen, chiedendo spiegazioni o cercando di sedare gli animi, e anche se Jensen si era precipitato subito verso Jared, non riusci a raggiungerlo.

Era destino che li separavano sempre, pensava Jensen.

Dopo alcuni minuti di trambusto generale, Jared riusci miracolosamente a farsi strada nella calca, e a raggiungere Jensen.

“Portami via di qui, ti prego.” Gli disse, quasi aggrappandosi a lui, e Jensen annui, chiedendogli di seguirlo.

I fotografi appena videro Jared e Jensen allontanarsi insieme, cercarono di seguirli, vedendo dei bocconi troppo ghiotti per farseli sfuggire.

Sfortunatamente per loro, Misha aveva bucato le ruote delle loro automobili e ora sorrideva maligno con il coltellino in alto, anche se ovviamente non si fece scoprire.

 

Jensen intanto aveva fatto salire Jared sulla sua macchina ed erano fuggiti a tutto gas.

 

“Non posso credere a quello che hai fatto. A quello che abbiamo fatto!!” diceva Jared.

“Già…” diceva Jensen senza riuscire a nascondere la gioia.

“Povera Gen….cosa gli ho fatto…non lo meritava…” continuava a dire.

“Sei sicuro, almeno.?” Gli chiese Jensen.

“Ferma la macchina e te lo dico.!”

 

Jensen fermò la macchina in una piazzola di sosta, e Jared gli diede un bacio mozzafiato per fargli capire quanto era sicuro.

 

Quando il bacio fini, Jared gli disse:

“Dove andremo, Jensen? Non ho la forza di affrontare tutti loro. Non subito.”

Jared si riferiva chiaramente alla stampa, agli amici, parenti, famiglia….

  

“Okay, cucciolo…che ne dici di una luna di miele solo per noi due, ai Caraibi? Casualmente ho due biglietti….”

  

Jared rimase a bocca aperta.

“Pezzo di m….avevi organizzato tutto!! E se ti avessi semplicemente ignorato??”

“Non dire sciocchezze. Nessuno può resistere a una dichiarazione come quella che ti ho fatto io. Ero sicuro che mi avresti detto di si!” si vantò Jensen.

  

Quasi per dispetto, trillò il cellulare di Jensen in quell’istante, e jared potè sentire la voce dall’altro lato dire:

“Ehi, coglione, il cretinetto ti ha detto di si?? Peccato, avevamo proprio voglia di farcela quella vacanza ai Caraibi, io e mia moglie!” diceva la voce gioiosa e allegra di Misha.

Chiaramente Misha era molto felice che i due avevano risolto.

Quando Jensen mise giù, jared lo guardò sornione.  
“Sicuro, eh?”

 

 

 

 

*

Jared e Jensen stavano facendo l’amore, ok?

Erano in un lussuoso albergo vista mare ai Caraibi, e non potevano concentrarsi sui mass media di tutto il mondo che parlavano dell’incredibile fuoco che colse i due attori di Supernatural. 

Erano troppo impegnati a fare altro.

  

Forse una fotina cosi, giusto per far contenti i milioni di loro ammiratori che avevano da sempre voluto vederli insieme, l’avrebbero concessa.

Una sola però.

 

Loro due che si scambiano tenerezze al tramonto.

 

Okay, facciamo due… 

Jared che scatta foto alla lussuosa stanza d’albergo e a un vanitoso Jensen.

E poi si mette su Twitter. Andata.

 

E poi amore amore e ancora amore.

 

Dovevano recuperare il tempo perduto a dirsi tutti quei “ti amo” che non si erano mai detti e che sembrava non si stancavano mai di dire.

 

E poi c’erano quei ti amo da : “Ti amerò per sempre” che sostituivano i 200.000 ti amo detti in una sola notte.

In effetti dopo un po’ si erano stancati di dirsi sempre ti amo, ed erano passati al

“Ti amerò per sempre.”

 

Ma erano sinceri, e si amavano. Era questo che contava.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa frase:  
> Quanto coraggio ci vuole a mettere in moto il trattore e sradicare una piantagione che hai impiegato sei o sette anni per far crescere? Quanto coraggio ci vuole, dopo tutto il tempo che ci hai messo a scoprire come preparare il suolo e quando seminare e quanta acqua irrigare e quando raccogliere, dire bellamente: devo mollare questi piselli, non mi servono a niente, meglio provare con il mais o i fagioli.?” 
> 
> è una citazione del meraviglioso libro di Stephen King! "Insomnia!"


End file.
